No Way in Hell!
by Disturbed Dreams
Summary: Three girls are chosen to create the new dance club at Ouran Academy. They'll clash, and argue, and possibly strangle each other but they'll learn to tolerate one another, somehow. But when you add a Host Club, snobby students, jealous friends, and someone who just isn't willing to let go: You have a major problem.


**.:Title:.**

No Way in Hell

**.:Summary:.**

Three girls are chosen to create the new dance club at Ouran Academy. They'll clash, and argue, and possibly strangle each other but they'll learn to tolerate one another, somehow. But when you add a Host Club, snobby students, jealous friends, and someone who just isn't willing to let go: You have a major problem.

**.:AN:.**

Pairings will be Mori x OC, Kyouya x OC, Hikaru x OC, TamaHaru, and possible some Honey x OC and Kaoru x OC moments.

WARNING: POV's will be changed frequently. Sorry, but that's the only way the characters and story with develop.

Eventually, there will be a poll to see who's POV the story should stay in or if I should continue with the multiple point of views.

Review and favorite please.

.

.

* * *

**Yuuto Shiori **四郎悠斗

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock screeching directly in my ear. Annoyed, I twisted my body over slightly and slammed my hand, palm-down, onto the top of the machine, my mind not even registering that it was time for me to get up: This process happened every day, so it was only a matter of time before I was dragging myself out of bed and lazily pulling on my school uniform- the yellow monstrosity, I called it. Soon enough, I was fully ready for the grueling day ahead, my long auburn hair brushed thoroughly and placed into a low bun, with any wrinkles in my uniform straightened out.

I took my sweet time forcing myself out of my room and into the kitchen, seeing as no one would be awake for a while, even if there was a long day of school and work looming ahead. As the oldest child and the only one capable of actually cooking or cleaning, it was my job to be ready before any of my siblings or my mother, just so everything could be ready for them: It was my job.

With those thoughts, I began to rummage through the cupboards in search of pots in pans, silently cursing as I found that my mother had probably moved them. She wasn't even supposed to leave her room, and yet she always found a way to move everything soon after I got accustomed to where they were.

Dammit mom.

Eventually,the youngest of my siblings filed into the kitchen, with a very cute type of bedhead that I found highly adorable and slightly irritating. Nao came in first, auburn tied into a matted mess of a ponytail and her dress on backwards with the buttons buttoned awkwardly. She plopped herself down in the chair at the very head of the table, yawning as she rubbed her eyes and I laughed slightly.

Nao was the youngest, only being in elementary school, but was by far the most mature: Next to myself. If I wasn't home, she would scold the older boys and tell them that fighting wasn't permitted in the house, or that they weren't allowed to touch the stove until I got home: She was by far my favorite, even if it wasn't fair to pick favorites among siblings.

I pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead, smoothing out her hair as I did so. "Good morning, bed-bug. How'd you sleep?" I gave her another peck on the forehead before I went back over to the stove.

She yawned in reply, "Fine, nee-chan... and don't call me bed-bug."

"Whatever you say, bed-bug." I teased, just to annoy her. It worked, as she angrily crossed her arms and turned away, pouting. Hey, even if she was mature, she was still a little girl at heart. I sighed and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her, "Your uniform's on backwards and your ponytail is tied wrong: We'll fix them after breakfast."

"Yes, nee-chan."

Minutes after that, when Nao was halfway done with her food, I stood from my chair. The boys were supposed to be down at least ten minutes ago, so the thought instantly came to my head that they were still sleeping: They tended to sleep in to avoid going to school, and I always let them. Yet today was not one of those days. I shuffled into the hallway and proceeded to angrily slam my fist on their bedroom door: There was no way they were going to miss school today as they were already sixteen more days closer to failing.

"Get up and unlock your door, boys!" I shouted at them through the white wooden door, glowering at it, "You are _not_ missing school today! So get up!"

No response. With that lack of response, I pounded my fist even harder against the door.

"I'll knock on this door until it breaks down, dammit!"

Eventually, I broke down the door- more money to pay, I guess -and forced the boys to get dressed or they would not eat for the rest of the day: It definitely got them motivated, as they rushed around and were ready in less than five minutes. I laughed and kissed them both on their foreheads as they both recoiled in disgust, something I was quite used to: For some odd reason, they were still on the 'girls have cooties,' phase.

"Shiori, that's disgusting!" Hiroshi complained, frantically wiping his forehead with the sleeve of his vanilla colored uniform. He scowled at me as I cheekily grinned at him, "Kissing's nasty!"

"Yeah!" Hideki agreed as I began to walk towards the bathroom with Nao in tow, intending to fix her uniform and probably do her hair.

I waved a dismissive hand at them and didn't even have to turn around to know that they were glaring daggers at me: The twins would always glare at me if I simply dismissed them and didn't even get angry about what they said. Nao scoffed from behind me and I sighed at their antics.

Obvious siblings rivalry. **[1]**

* * *

**Ichirou Moriko** 郎森子

I ran, panting and out of breath, into Ouran Academy nearly fifteen minutes late, I noted in irritation as I looked down at my phone. As quickly as possible, I forced my locker open and shoved my jacket inside of it, before slamming it closed and running towards my next class: This wasn't the first time I was late and I was sure that my teacher was at the end of his rope.

My assumptions were correct as I burst through the door and nearly ran into my teacher's desk as he sat at his chair, clearly unamused and unimpressed at my entry. He rolled his eyes and looked down at the stack of, what I guessed were, homework, that I, as always, didn't do.

"You're late." Ryoichi-sensei murmured tiredly as he continued to shuffle through the stack of homework while I shuffled nervously in the doorway, a blush rising up to my cheeks as I realized the other students were trying, and failing, to muffle laughter in the background. My teacher wasn't as strict as the rest of the teachers, thank goodness, but he was still very stern to a certain degree. He looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. 'What? Are you waiting for an invitation? Go take your seat! I'll deal with your tardiness after school."

The last two sentences basically translated into: 'No club activities after school.'

After school ended, nearly everyone had clubs that they headed to: I was in the gymnastics club and that was probably the only thing that I was _never _late to. There were only seven other girls in gymnastics club, not including me or Yasu-sensei, and they were probably the only females in Ouran that I truly got along with: All the other girls were either too snobby or too shy.

Dejected, I hung my head after nodding wearily. "Yes, Ryoichi-sensei," and then proceeded to drag myself to my desk as the other students laughed at me.

I was _always _late: At the beginning of the year I had used some of the stupidest excuses, some taken directly from my favorite anime character, until I finally gave up and just resorted to not saying anything while my teacher's chewed me out. Sliding into my designated chair, I dropped my bag next to my chair after pulling out my books for class. There were actually reasons why I was always late: Sometimes I would spend too much time going over paperwork with my father at 6:30 and proceed to do so for the next two hours, and other times I was simply awake for too long the night before and would oversleep the next morning. Any other times were just products of my laziness.

The rest of the day passed with me blissfully unaware of my surroundings until the hour came, a few minutes after the final ring of the end-of-the-day school bell, that I had to forcefully drag myself to Ryoichi-sensei's room, just to notice that he wasn't there: Only the secretary, who sat on his desk shuffling through papers.

"Oh, Taiki? He is in conference with Headmaster." she responded after I had asked where my sensei was. She pulled out a note and handed it to me, only adding after seeing my confused face, "He requested that you meet them there."

I nodded and bowed, "Thank you for telling me," before turning on my heel and casually walking out of there, when inside, I was panicking. Did being late cause me to be in trouble with the Headmaster? Was my tardiness really that bad?

Oh, I could only hope that this meeting didn't spell 'trouble,' I thought to myself as I nervously entered the Headmaster's office.

* * *

**Wakana Emi** 和奏恵美

I let out an annoyed sigh as I sat in the completely silent Headmaster's office, right next to my homeroom teacher, Kazuki-sensei, who was impassive, as always. My mind went through all the possibilities as to why I was sitting in the Headmaster's office: Possibly because I shoved Kenshin Ayumu into the fountain because he thought'd be smart to flirt with me on the way to class, or because I shoved Noriko Airi into her locker after she pushed me in the hallway, and then there was that time when I...

Okay, never mind: The basic idea is that I get in trouble a lot.

The door to Headmaster's office opened and I, momentarily forgetting my staring contest with a particularly interesting picture on Headmaster's desk, turned in the direction of the huge door, just as another teenager girl stepped in.

I heard a sigh from my left and turned slightly as Ryoichi-sensei pinched the bridge of his nose, "Moriko.. you're late." he dead-panned and a sheepish laugh sounded from the door.

"Ah, sorry, Ryoichi-sensei, Headmaster Suoh-san: I got sidetracked."

Headmaster simply sighed and gestured to a chair on my far right, "Please sit, Moriko: We have serious matter that apply to Emi, Shiori, and yourself."

I perked at the mention of my name, immediately scowling at the old man when I suddenly remembered that I had no idea why I was in his office in the first place. I leaned forward in my chair, glaring, "Yeah, old man: You haven't even told us why the hell we're here in the first place. Care to explain?"

That sentence was awarded by a very hard hit on the back of my head by Kazuki-sensei, who silenced my instant retort with a, "Shut up, Suoh-san is speaking: Show some respect."

I grumbled a soft 'fine,' before Headmaster cleared his throat and began his long, and evidently, boring speech.

"Now, all of you may be wondering why I have called you to my office." Headmaster hummed, clasping his hands together and resting his chin on them before he continued, "You are all known around the school for at least two things: Moriko," he addressed her first, "You're known throughout Ouran for not only your tardiness and terrible excuses, but also for excelling in gymnastics faster than any other student Ichigo-san has ever taught."

'Moriko' made a noise in the back of her throat- that suspiciously sound like '_eep!_'- before replying, "You're too kind, Headmaster Suoh-san."

He nodded in her general direction before continuing on. "Shiori, you're known through the halls of Ouran for your bluntness that is sometimes mistaken for rudeness: You were also known, widely, for excelling in dance and your motherly tendencies." he looked in her direction and curiosity got the better of me as I turned to look over at 'Shiori.'

She was pale and very scrawny, from what I could see, and was sliding down in her chair, cheeks red from embarrassment. Auburn hair was tied into a low bun and the bangs were messily pinned to the side with a vanilla colored flower hair clip: Shiori meekly looked in my direction and I blinked at the color of her eyes. Violet. **[2] **She was dressed in the custom female Ouran high school uniform: A fluffy pale yellow dress that faintly reminded me of a marshmallow. Shiori blinked at me and I instantly glanced away in embarrassment for being caught staring: Goodness, that would totally ruin my reputation if I had caught _staring, _especially at someone of the same gender.

Either Headmaster didn't see the exchange or didn't care about it, for he began again, "And Emi.." he let out a sigh, "You're known, _sadly, _for your violent nature, aggressiveness towards your fellow classmates, fighting, and snappy remarks towards your teachers. But," Headmaster sent a small, yet tired, smile in my direction. "you're also known for excelling in your kendo and boxing classes: You're known for your grace, even in fighting. You're teachers are astonished, yet proud of your accomplishments."

I simply blinked at his praise.

Headmaster smiled at me for a second longer before he went back to his lecture- I mean, speech. "What I mean to say, is that you three girls have both positive aspects and negative ones. But the three of you have one negative aspect that I cannot simply overlook," his smile dropped. "You're all failing."

Cries of outrage sounded from both sides of me, though I remained indifferent: Grades weren't really a big deal in my life. The only thing I really cared about was beating up the people who annoyed me and managing to ignore my father and step-mother- not attending Ouran anymore would just mean that they would ignore me more: Score for me.

I pointed my index finger towards the ceiling and twirled it around, "Yippee." I said sarcastically, fully aware of the death glares that were now burning into both side's of my head. I dropped my hand back into my lap, leaning back in my chair, "And what's your point, old man?"

Kazuki-sensei face-palmed from beside me, yet said nothing.

Headmaster sighed, "Right down to the point as always, Emi." he muttered, mostly to himself, before he cleared his throat as if wasn't mumbling in the first place. I rolled my eyes as he went on, "The reason I have collected you three girls, when, in truth, I could have gathered any other three students who are failing, is because of the positive things you are known for. Flexibility," Moriko blinked at this before Headmaster went on to look at Shiori, "Elegance," his gaze switched to me. "And grace: The perfect making of dancers. Shiori, as you know, the dance club was disbanded two months ago because no one wanted to attend, correct?"

"Yes: I was the only one who regularly attended." she whispered.

"Correct: Several clubs have also disbanded for various reason, and funding towards the school has had a serious decline since the beginning of this school year. Gardening club, cooking club, art club, dance club: The list goes on, sadly. So, Izumi-san came up with an idea: Form a club that has only three members, no more, no less: Three girls with personalities that clash terribly and will not tolerate one another. They would be a blend of different styles and all act a different way. But they would, somehow, work together." he smiled and I dreaded the next words that would come out of his mouth. "You three girls: Wakana Emi, Yuuto Shiori, and Ichirou Moriko have been observed by Ichigo-san, Izumi-san, Kazuki-san and Yasu-san for a month, now, and we've come to the conclusion that you three girls will become the new dance club of Ouran Academy."

It took exactly three seconds for it to sink in, before we all stood and shared looks of anger.

_There was no way we were working together, _was the thought the three of us possibly shared, before we whirled on Headmaster-

And began to curse at him like there was no tomorrow.

I would rather die than work with those two: There was no way in hell that we could work together.

_No. Way. In. Hell._

* * *

**.:AN:.**

The prologue is complete. Yay~!

This is my first story on fanfiction for the past two years and I must say: I'm proud of how it's turning out.

Without the author's notes, it's about 2,600 words, I guess, so I'm happy.

Updates will be... hmm.. every Wednesday and Saturday or Sunday, depending on.. well, a lot of things.

I somehow managed to get this chapter done before my 24 hours was up! Go me!

**[1]** - Nao, Hideki, and Hiroshi have a "rivalry" to see who can annoy Shiori more. Currently none of them are winning.

**[2]** - Before you go all, "Shiori's a mary-sue" on me, let me explain her eyes.

Ahem...An extremely small percentage of the population has violet eyes. It is a form of incomplete albinism. Almost any picture of a person with purple eyes who does not have signs of albinism has either been digitally manipulated or the person is wearing purple contacts. The "violet" that it is possible for albinos to have actually is a dark blue-gray, not resembling at all the bright purples you'll see in a Google image search.

That's only part of the full explanation, but I don't want to bore you.


End file.
